Ghost Lyoko
by BabLe7
Summary: Naruto ends up in a new world under mysterious circumstances. Stranded there he makes new friends. Will he ever be able to get back to Konoha? Will he even want to? Xana beware. Naruto x Code Lyoko crossover rating may go up from T. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


A ghost appears on Lyoko

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

First things first, I must admit this crossover is not my original idea as I was inspired by other peoples' crossovers with this specific show. Next, I only own the bloodline/Lyoko-powers that I've given Naruto. Finally, I hope you enjoy the fic.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Would you look at this? Children playing heroes." An unfamiliar voice said from all around them.

"Who's there?" Aelita asked, slightly scared as she was currently separated from the others, even if only by a little bit. Why wouldn't she be? It could have been a new kind of Xana's monsters after all.

Particles started forming in the air and flying to a spot in front of her, rapidly taking on the form of what appeared to be a child. When the process stopped, a blond boy with a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots stood in front of her; he only came to just past her shoulder in height so he was younger than the Lyoko warriors. "I've been searching this place for the last three weeks trying to find a way out or people to talk to." He said, while shifting on his feet, looking for any sign of an enemy threat, his hand inching towards where the handle of the scythe would have been if he were still in his original body.

"How did you materialize like that?" Ulrich asked as he walked up behind the younger boy, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I was granted the ability to do so by a very powerful friend." The boy answered as he turned to face the other two that were approaching.

"Do you work for Xana?" Yumi asked.

"Don't know who that is. I'm a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, or at least I was until my physical body was destroyed by a jutsu three weeks ago and I wound up here."

Odd turned to Yumi and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said he was a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves until his body was destroyed by a technique three weeks ago."

"From now on, no Japanese if you can help it. Yumi's the only one here who understands it." Odd half pleaded.

"Whatever." He said in a superior and stoic tone.

Yumi seemed a little annoyed with this brat's attitude. "Excuse me?"

"You'll have to forgive my lack of social skills. I was raised in a village of assassins for hire and we tend no to talk too much outside of our small circles of friends." He said as he turned away from her and started to walk away, pulling a knife out of the pouch on his leg and throwing it in Yumi's direction. It missed her left ear by a few millimeters before impaling a creeper's head that was sneaking up behind her. "At least try to stay aware of your surroundings."

The now shocked Yumi turned around just in time to see the creeper hit the ground; the knife was imbedded to the handle in its skull. The boy had hit it without even looking in the same direction as it. 'Good thing he isn't an enemy.' She thought.

Aelita then realized something that the boy had said earlier. "You said that your body was destroyed, right? We might be able to get you a new one."

The boy stopped walking, "I would like that. But what are you all going to want in return? I know that things like this are never free from personal experience." The still unnamed boy asked, trying to find the fine print and loopholes of the deal. He was also looking for the motive behind the offer.

"You would probably have to go to school with us." Aelita said.

"We would probably also ask for your help in bringing down Xana." Ulrich added.

"That's it?" The boy asked; he had been expecting something a little more than that.

"Yup." Odd said.

"Alright, but I have one more question. Are there any kind girls that are available for dating there?"

"There's gotta be at least one girl at Kadic who fits those criteria." Yumi said while standing in a thoughtful pose. "Oh, that's right. No one's introduced themselves yet. I'm Yumi."

"I'm Odd."

"So I've noticed," the boy said earning a couple of snickers. "I'm Naruto."

"I'm Ulrich."

"And I'm Aelita."

"You'll meet Jeremy after we get you materialized. Alright Jeremy you heard us; we have one extra coming with us for materialization."

"Alright, beginning process." A voice said from all around them.

Naruto watched as each of them slowly disappeared into balls of light before he felt himself being pulled to another location.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was standing in some sort of pod with an open side. As he took a step outside he noticed there were five people there waiting for him. The blond among the group that he didn't recognize must have been the Jeremy person that the others were talking about. As he took another step he started to collapse, the lack the stress of the past three weeks and everything else combined finally taking its toll on him. Ulrich caught him as he collapsed on the floor.

Only then did everyone get a better look at him. Instead of the clothes he had in Lyoko, he was wearing steel-toed black combat boots, black cloth pants that were loose but taped off at the bottoms, he also had a wire mesh shirt under an open black trench coat that had purple-grey flames at the bottom. In addition to all of this he had a spiral tattoo on his stomach as well as whisker marks on his face and a headband with a metal plate on his forehead, his hair was also longer and braided. The last things that they noticed were the pouches strapped to his legs and the scythe on his back.

"He's ripped!" Odd exclaimed as he got a better look at Naruto.

"C'mon, let's go get him to the principle so that we can get him a dorm. Hopefully by then he will be awake enough to walk on his own. He may not look it, but he's really heavy." Ulrich said as he got one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder before standing up.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

When they arrived back at Kadic, which took longer since Ulrich had to walk there because Naruto was in fact much heavier than he appeared to be, Naruto was starting to come back to the conscious world. He yawned loudly. "I feel much better after having that nap. Why do you look so exhausted Ulrich?"

"Because I had to drag your heavy ass back here from the factory."

"But I'm not that hea-" he stopped himself for a minute while he checked his wrists and ankles for something. "How'd the thing that gave me my body back know I was wearing weights before my original body was destroyed?"

"But that would have to be around one hundred pounds of weight if I were to guess the difference in how much you appear to weigh and how much it felt like you weighed." Ulrich said.

"The weights were created so that anyone else feels about a quarter of what I do. I'm actually wearing four hundred pounds of weights."

'No wonder he's ripped' thought Yumi. 'And is it even possible to carry that much weight?'

"Is that even humanly possible?" Jeremy asked.

Naruto gave a rather fox-like smirk that showed off one of his longer-than-usual canines, "It is when your muscles repair themselves as fast as mine do when they get torn."

"Anyway, you've gotta do something about your scythe before we get there. They're not big fans of weapons being on campus." Ulrich said.

"That's easily taken care of." Naruto said as he touched his scythe to a tattoo on his left arm and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing their confused looks he said "No I'm not explaining that any further than saying that I sealed it. I'm also not showing you how to do that."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Later that day outside of the principle's office

"Well you're enrolled as a student now. We're going to show you around school and to your dorm room." Jeremy said.

As they toured the school, the _entirety_ of the female population stared at Naruto with barely controlled lust. "I just got this horrible, unshakable feeling I just got myself a fanclub." Naruto said when he got a disturbing shiver along his spine.

"It's your own fault for wearing what you've got on." Yumi said. She was sporting a light blush on her cheeks because of his appearance as well.

"But, back in Konoha when I was wearing this no one even bothered to look at me. They all just looked away in disgust and/or called me monster."

"That's horrible." Aelita said.

"You think that's bad? Wait 'till you see the scars."

"How bad could they possibly be?" Odd asked.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't see at least ten when I came out of the scanner you guys used to bring me here." Naruto said in a joking manner but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey let's change the topic. How about, what are your abilities on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked upon sensing he didn't want to talk about the scars.

"I'm a mid to long-range support fighter. And Jeremy, I need you to see if you can materialize my scythe on Lyoko for me. One of my abilities requires a weapon and I only get ten of those throwing knife things. Alright, my first ability as I discovered it, is called stasis. I can hold any number of enemies in place if they're in range but the more I hold the more concentration I need. Next ability, I regenerate hit points. (Everyone looks surprised to hear this) The next one is how I appeared in front of Aelita; I can scatter myself into particles then materialize anywhere I see fit. Lastly, if I happen to be holding a weapon, my scythe for example, I can send out a linear blast of energy similar to those armored ball things."

"You can regenerate hit points?" Yumi asks, getting a nod from Naruto."That will help a lot on missions in Lyoko."

"About those, is it alright if I sit out the next one or two so that I can better adjust to life here?" Naruto asks.

"I don't see why not." Jeremy said.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Next day, school grounds

Naruto was resting in a tree somewhere on Kadic campus when what sounded like a laser blast had him on high alert. "Don't enemies here ever give it a rest for more than 24 hours?" he asked the air. "Oh well." He said as he unsealed his scythe a dematerialized into the wind leaving no trace that he was ever there.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

with Ulrich and William

Naruto rematerialized right behind the two boys as they were facing down a Krabbe. "Mind if I step in?" Naruto asks, resting the handle of his scythe on his right shoulder.

"You want to face that thing alone? Are you nuts?" William asked. "Where'd you get the scythe?"

"Good thing you're here Naruto. How good are you with that scythe?" Ulrich asked.

Naruto brought his hands together in a strange manner (ram seal) "Kai." He said causing his wrists and ankles to glow briefly. "The best." He answered just before vanishing. There was a sound of something being cut just before Naruto reappeared behind the Krabbe. As the Krabbe was about to turn around to face this new threat, its legs fell apart into several pieces before the whole Krabbe fell, cut in half by Naruto's scythe.

"Remind me not to get you mad." Ulrich deadpanned. "Get to the factory, Odd needs your help there. I'll go help Yumi."

"Right." Naruto said before he dematerialized into the wind again and Ulrich rushed off to help Yumi.

William just blinked. "What just happened?"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Odd!" Naruto called after he materialized at the end of the bridge.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment!"

"Duck!"

As Odd hit the ground, a scythe flew by over his head before lodging itself right where the Krabbe's right, front leg connected to its body jamming the joint and hindering the Krabbe's movement. "Do you have some sick obsession with throwing sharp objects in the general direction of members of our group?"

"No. Should I?" Naruto responded with a smirk.

"We'll deal with your throwing of sharp objects later; we have a Krabbe to take care of here."

"Right." Naruto said as he started looking around, trying to come up with a plan to end this quickly. "I've got an idea. I just need you to distract it for another couple of seconds while I get into position."

"If this doesn't work-" Odd started.

"It will." Naruto cut him off.

"If you say so." Odd then turned to the Krabbe. "Hey you! Yes you, the overgrown seafood dish! Over here! Bet you can't hit me."

That got the Krabbe's attention as it immediately started going after Odd. While the Krabbe was distracted, Naruto got behind it and jumped up and grabbed the handle of the scythe. He then used the handle to flip himself onto the Krabbe's back. As Naruto started to walk toward the eye-like symbol his right arm started glowing a ghostly blue.

"Phantom Impaler!" Naruto called out as he rammed his arm through he symbol up to his elbow. He then hopped off of the Krabbe's back, grabbing his scythe on the way down. "I haven't used that attack in a while. It's one of my own creations."

"I guess we wait for the return to the past then?" Odd asked.

"I guess. I did miss my date because of this." Naruto responded.

"You work fast." Odd said, just before a white light engulfed the area.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Somewhere on campus with Naruto

Naruto was resting in a tree when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He turned to see who it was before giving a gentle smile to the new arrival. He hopped down from his tree and offered his hand to his companion. "So, you ready for that date, Milly?" Naruto asked as the two walked off hand in hand.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Before anyone complains to me about age difference or anything like that, Naruto is 12 in this fic. Milly is 11.

Well? What do you think? Naruto's abilities come from another of my fanfics, Konoha's Ghost. So if you want to know more about the abilities, look at that one.


End file.
